


The Sixth Blight- Prologue- Hear Ye! Hear Ye!

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

Andryanna was half-way, well, three-quarters sure she was at the right place. Studying a map and actually following said map were apparently two different skills. But big, imposing stone fortress certainly screamed "Wardens live here" to her.

She fished into her bag for the sealed letter bearing the Hossberg Circle emblem and tried to flag down someone, anyone really. Most of the people ignored her or just gestured further into the Keep.

"But I just need to speak to someone in charge." She mumbled after the fourth person pointed her away. "I'm speaking Common! Do I need to speak Anders? Or Tevene?"

Minne stood, hands on her hips confidently. She let out a deep breath of the dry Anderfel air. Today was a big day, her favourite kind of day; Orientation day. She grinned from her position on the wall down at the gathering in the courtyard. She all but skipped down the stairs, stopping between the group of hopefuls and the large final gatehouse of Weisshaupt fortress.

She let out a piercing whistle; the surrounding courtyard quickly cut their chats short.

She sighed and was resigned to just find somewhere to sit and wait until things were less crowded when a shrill whistle ripped open her eardrums. "By the Maker? Honestly?"

Andie looked towards the location of the whistle to see a thin Dalish woman speaking to a crowd. "Thats as good a bet as any."

"Alright shems, I am Warden Minne and today is your lucky day. We've gotten word of a group of blighters nearby; scouts count no more than 40 lumps of ugly. Fenedhis, after any given night of drinking I'm liable to take half that to bed!" A few genuine chuckles. "Now listen close, darkspawn ain't complex buggers, but if you don't keep your eyes open they'll crack your skull like a chestnut. Watch each other's backs. If you run off alone, head full of some heroic fantasy of chopping 3 genlocks in 1 blow, the only thing you'll ever be chopping again is veggies in the kitchen. Wardens are a cohesive team." She took a moment, letting the point sink in. before moving on.

"Any questions?"

She caught sight of a mousey woman in her periphery. "Like a doe, this one! Warden Minne. You don't look like you're coming along; but I certainly won't turn down a mage." she said quickly, eyeing the staff she held. "If not, make it quick, we've got places to be."

Andie looked around and pointed to herself. "Me? Oh nonono. I'm not a Warden. Um, I.." She dropped the letter and fumbled to keep it from getting too muddy.

"I come from the Hossberg Circle. I'm suppose to help." She held out the smudged letter, hand shaking slightly.

Minnie snatched the letter to rip it open, skimming its contents.

“My name is Andryanna but most people call me Andie.”

She looked around, tucking a strange of hair behind her ear. “I’ve never been outside the Circle before, least not beyond the gardens.”

“I’m much happier in a library honestly.” Andie laughed softly. “This whole adventuring thing is new.”

She watched Warden Minne read the letter, fidgeting quietly.

She tried to stand straighter, but her bag was still open and its contents poured out on to the ground with a thud. Andryanna sighed heavily and knelt to pick everything up. "So sorry ma'am, miss, uh. I'm not usually so disorganized, this is just so very much out of my area, and theres a lot of people and smells and and." Her eyes widened. "Is that a Qunari over there?"

"We leave in five!" Minne called. "Any questions will have to be on the road.” Minne barked, crouching down to help pick up her belongs. "Oh, you mean Kat? Yea. One of ours found 'em when he was wee. Nice lad; big help he is." She scanned his body, noticing how he towered over the people standing nearby.

"Big help." She grinned again. She handed the letter back to Andryanna. "So Andie, yeah? Letter doesn't say you're obligated to join us fully, I say we leave that up to you. Though, this expedition we're set to go on will be the best chance to grab up some blighter blood. Don't ask; it's required for The Joining." She stood, hands on her hips. "Could stay here though; I'm sure one of the Wardens would love to show you around, eh?" She said, clapping the girl on the shoulder in a familiar, friendly manner. "What do you say?"

Andie paused and considered. "Eh, sleep can wait, and I cant get any messier, right? Best way to learn is to just jump right in, isnt it?"

She lowered her voice and whispered, "we arent going into any caves or anything, are we? Cause I'm not overly fond of spiders." She did a full body shudder remembering the spider nest she had once found in a dank corner of the Circle's library.

She turned back to Andie and smiled. "Looks like you don’t have time to get settled. Normally I would suggest a bath, but we seem to be pressed for time." She offered a cheeky wink and heard the call of a hawk above, a gentle smile unrolling on her lips. She strode up the battlements, eyes tracking the hawk as it soared. The prayer came easily. "Andruil, blood and force, your people pray to you. Grant that your eye may not fall upon us. Spare us the moment we become Your prey."

Andryanna was mildly shocked. “Oh, okay, where is the closest place I can drop my things?”

She did want to update the map she had carried since it hadn’t been very current in the way from Hossberg to the fortress, but it seems that would have to wait.

“Anything I should pack for the journey? I don’t really have much combat expertise unfortunately.”

She shouldered her bag squarely on her back and ran a hand over her hair. "Guess its now or never then. Time to become an adventurer!"

She started marching towards the gate, not exactly following the lead group, but close enough make her intent to go along on the mission clear. "Maker help me. What did I get myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Katari stood in the courtyard filled with a mix of fear and excitement. This day was something that the Wardens had spoken to him about for years now.

He’d almost forgotten what it was like to be a spectacle to others, but now that the courtyard was filled with outsiders, he was reminded of his years before Weisshaupt.

He remembered his duty though, and he listened intently on Minne’s every word, eager to finally prove himself worthy of the Wardens. He resolved to look around at his fellow hopefuls, and spies interesting faces throughout the crowd.

Tiberius sat near the margins of the courtyard honing his blade but sheathed it when he met the eyes of a kossith who looked just as unsure as he felt. Being a relative newcomer to Weisshaupt, he decided it would be best to fight back his instinctive distrust of the Qunari and approached him.

“Tiberius Valerian,” he offered, nodding up at the large man. “I suppose I’m a fellow recruit, given Ambassador Nerva’s pact. But I’ve seen you around here before...have you fought any of those things yet?”

“Those things? Oh right, the darkspawn. I can’t say I have. I’ve seen a few, that must count for something?” He held out his massive palm, going to shake Tiberius’s hand. “Katari. Not a Warden. Yet. But hopeful!”

Katari pondered for a second. This Tevinter held a sword? Aren’t all citizens of the Tevinter Imperium mages? His parents had always told him that the Imperium held a grudge against their people because of their war against the Qun. Not that they were true Qunari, but he knew from firsthand experience that most members of the Imperium didn’t make that distinction.

Still, he reasoned that if this one was friendly, he ought to be as well.

“So...you have a sword? And you’re from the Imperium? Aren’t you all Blood Mages?”

Tiberius’ mouth twitched up into a smile. “So, you’ve not spent much time in Minrathous. Katari, I’m afraid I am dreadfully ordinary. As almost any mage in my country would be happy to tell you. Don’t let that fool you, though- maybe you’ve only heard of the mages, but our infantry is some of the toughest in Thedas.”

Tiberius scanned the kossith again, noting the scrappy garments and lack of obvious weaponry. He nodded towards Warden Minne.

“You may want to gather your equipment, it looks like we’ll be heading out after those darkspawn as soon as your commander is finished yelling.”

Katari gives a light chuckle. “No, I can’t say I’ve spent much time in Minrathous. I feel like I’d stand out a little if I had.”

At Tiberius’s comment, Katari becomes noticeably uncomfortable. “As luck would have it, I’m a mage. Never got fitted for Warden robes, and they didn’t have anything in my size.”

At this, Katari gestures to his staff, made of elegant steel, with a dull white orb at the top. “Thankfully, they did have this. I might not be as strong an individual as yourself, but I’ve got some magic.”

A small thought enters Katari’s mind, as he talks to the Tevinter.

“Are you...nervous? At all?”

A Qunari mage, unchained, uncollared. Even knowing that this Warden recruit couldn’t have been the same slavishly devout type he’d spent years fighting, the memory of the saarebas he’d encountered made him shiver. Still, the man’s open demeanor was comforting. Tiberius shook himself, remembering the question.

“Nervous... I suppose so,” he replied, surprised by his own frankness. “My life has changed far more than I expected recently, and now I’m supposed to join up and slay monsters? It’s more than I signed up for.”

Tiberius eyed another figure as she strode into the courtyard, this one wearing Grey Warden mage robes. She carried herself with authority. The soldier’s heart leaped. Was it nearly time to set out?

Katari could see the fear in Tiberius’s eyes. It was the same fear that he’d seen as he grew up, and the same fear he’d seen in his family when his magic manifested itself.

“Look, I’m just as scared of it. But I’ve got it under control. I won’t hurt you if you don’t hurt me. As for the monsters; it’s an honour to serve amongst the Wardens. I’ve been here for years and they talk at length about the importance of it.”

As he sees the Grey Warden approach, Katari gives a small bow of respect, keeping quiet as he waits for her to speak, steeling himself mentally to be sent out soon.

A mix of surprise and embarrassment overcame Katari as a Senior Warden walked right past him, somehow failing to notice the massive Ox-man. “Well” Katari chuckles. “It seems we’re on our own now.”

Glancing around, Katari noticed Minne speaking with what seemed to be a Southern Templar. “You know, we could always go ask Minne. She’s the one who spoke to the courtyard.” Tentatively, Katari begins to take a few steps in their direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Gwyn stood in the corner of the courtyard, hidden from the relentless sun by great stone columns. His Templar robes fluttered slightly against the hot breeze, the wings on his helmet stood defiant and sharp; much like his posture. He stood straight as a board, great-sword drawn, the tip buried in the sand and hands resting firmly on the hilt. From a distance he might have looked just like a statue. No one had noticed him yet, but he preferred it that way, it gave him a chance to study to people around him. The Wardens had requested aid from the Templar's but had been vague as was their custom, however, the people of the Anderfels owed the Wardens a great debt. His superiors had been more than happy to offer his services when the call went out and he was beginning to understand why.

The place was absolutely crawling with mages, everywhere he looked there another one stood. In his experience it was the weak ones that gave in, the ones that couldn’t control their Maker given powers that posed the real threat. The second any kind of real stress hit they crumbled and fell to corruption. He gave the Qunari mage a once over, he had never fought a Saarabas before, but he had taken on a pride demon and still drew breath, perhaps it would be similar.

He watched quietly as the Magister and elf spoke with each other and signed. If this was an indication of things to come. Maker help us all.

Gwyn clicked his tongue and signed quietly, hot breath hitting the inside of his helmet. He had been given strict orders to “behave himself” and he would, as long as they didn’t push it to hard. He turned, exiting the shadows, sheathing his sword and began to climb the stairway to his left. The heat was difficult to tolerate in heavy plate, perhaps the battlements would offer a cooling breeze or if not, at least it would be a better view.

It wouldn’t be his first time fighting Darkspawn, in his time at the Hossberg Circle many mages had thought themselves clever and went out into the wastes towards Darkspawn territory to try and evade him. He rarely had to venture in after them, the darkspawn usually did his job for him or the wild beasts that roamed the plains or just the harsh climate. He spent many a day waiting for runaways to come to their senses and turn around or for their inevitable, grizzly end.

He remembers the first time he encountered one when he was still a recruit, he smelled it before he saw it. A hideous genlock with gnarled teeth and black ichor dripping from its grinning mouth, it was dragging the mage girl he had been tracking by the ankle back into the hole it had presumably crawled out from. It had roared at him as she screamed for his help, he brought his great-sword down on the thing so fast and hard he nearly hit the girl. He quickly grabbed the girl and threw her over his shoulder, making a hasty retreat. That girl never tried to escape the circle again.

He reached the battlements above the courtyard and gazed out into the endless, desolate waste. It was beautiful in a lonely kind of way. He looked up and watched a hawk soar overhead, waiting for the wardens to move out, reciting a silent prayer to the Maker for everyone to come back alive.

Gwyn looked down from the hawk he was watching and saw an elven woman dressed in warden armor watching the same hawk he was. He heard her say the name Andruil; wasn’t that one of their gods? He had heard his mother mutter to the elven gods but never knew what any of them were for. The tone in her voice made it sound as if it was a prayer, what kind he had no idea. Maybe it was the same as his. He watched her for a moment longer and gave a polite nod in her direction before turning his attention back to the vast landscape.

"Beautiful creatures!" Minne, said, wistfully sighing. "It is a good sign for us today! You are a templar, yes? From the south? What does the Maker have to say about our chances?" She squinted against the glare reflecting off all that shiny armour. With the helmet and the convex curves of the plate; it couldn't be said exactly just who was under it all.

He gave subtle glance around to make sure she was talking to him. He was actually surprised to find another Templar hadn't magically appeared. She was talking to him then....unusual, he thought, most people avoided him. He wasn't in the Circle anymore so maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. "The Maker doesn't say anything anymore. What do your Gods say?" he asked with mild curiosity. He had never spoken to a Dalish elf before, their caravans never came this far north and they were lead by apostates if he wasn't mistaken.

"My Andruil, Lady of the Hunt, reveres hawks in particular. They are keen of eyes, swift and precise. To see such a creature here is a blessing indeed: to show us that today, we are the hunters. My name is Minne; I'm a Grey Warden. Lots've come in recently." She offered her hand to the tower of steel. "What's your name?"

He craned his neck to look down at her, she hardly made it to his breastplate she was so tiny. He stared at her outreached hand for longer then was socially acceptable before quickly reaching out his hand to hers. He tried his best to grip her hand gently with his metal fingers, holding hers like you would a lady in a court and shook it, letting it go as quickly as he had grabbed it. "My name is Ser Gwyn of the Hossberg Circle, My Lady Warden." His words crisp and precise, the words of his superiors echoed in his head; be nice, be polite......

"I assume you're not here for your joining My Lady?" he asked the tiny elven woman.

What? She was taken a back, blinking liking something was in her eye, her face contorting like she was just waking up. "No, no. I've been a warden for years. More importantly, what the hell was that?" She scooped up the big gauntleted hand and give it a firm, slow squeeze, playfully backhanding the solid chest-piece. "I'm a bloody warden, yea? None of this 'Oh milady the roses bloom at your presence!' shite." Minne cooed in her best Tevinter accent.

His eyebrows raised up in confusion and concern, shocked by her response, not that she could see his reaction, thank the Maker. He was told to be nice and he had already failed and insulted the wardens. Or this one in-particular, manners usually worked with women......or so he had heard. She really isn't afraid of me? The way she just grabbed his hand and smacked his breastplate. Maybe there was more to this woman then meets the eye......that or she's very stupid with poor survival instincts. "My apologies My lady. I meant no disrespect. I hold the wardens in high regard. Though they often shelter dangerous mages they at least put them to good use."

She perked up at that. "Oh, we don't harbor dangerous mages. We harbor all kinds of dangerous people! We've got a chevalier here that could take on 5 men with a quill and a particularly shady antivan lad who could nab the lashes right off your eye!" She beamed, looking proudly out over her friends and family, leaning back on the battlements. "Aye, Ser Templar, we've all kinds here. Everyone's a Warden; everyone's heard. Mages ain't no different. Just speak a different language. I speak with arrows, and Andruil speaks through me."

He followed her line of sight to the group of people in the courtyard “Everyone is dangerous under the right circumstances to be sure, not all can summon monsters at will but I see your point” he said “And I will be sure to keep an eye on my belongings and…...eyelashes, if what you say is true” he added sternly. He further observed the group, eyeing all of them.

He recognized one of them, the young human woman, Andryanna. She was from the Hossberg tower as well, he never imagined she would be so bold as to leave and join the Wardens. She will be dead within a week he thought, her sheltered life would be her undoing but then again, she did have a certain fascination with twirling that pike she called a mage staff around.

His attention fell back onto the Warden in front of him. “Don’t take offence but you seem very…...free-spirited, for a warden” he said picking his words carefully “perhaps I misjudged them but becoming a warden is a very permanent commitment. Might I ask why you chose to join?”

Her face contorted into strong offense, "Wha? When you'd become an expert on what is and ain't wardenly?" She deflated a bit, reigning it in. "I became a warden 'cause another warden came to my little clan and asked for recruits. Ancestors made a deal and now s'my turn to honor it. It's a good enough life, I suppose, unless you're into the fancies. Family, warmth, and duty s'all you need."

“I became an expert since I grew up in the Anderfels, I know what the Wardens give up and sacrifice to become what they are. I know I rarely see a Warden past their fifties….” he responded gently. “I know they are disrespected and ridiculed until a blight comes then everyone wants to call them heroes…..” he said with sincerity.

“It’s not about fancy crowns or dresses, it's that you came from a place of freedom. Why choose a prison?” he inquired, with genuine curiosity this time. He had known many mages, and Templar's frankly, who would have killed for a taste of what she threw away. She saw the Wardens as family, maybe that was the only answer she could give, the only answer that mattered.

Tiberius trailed behind Katari as the giant man led him up the stairs towards Minne and a man in full Templar regalia. The armor looked thoroughly uncomfortable and unwieldy. He had to admit he was impressed, at the very least, by the man's determination to wear such an incredible weight of armor.

The templar was an almost comical contrast to Warden Minne, with her wild gesturing and flighty speech. Her mannerisms were utterly alien to the soldier, who had only ever known elves to be meek slaves, not boisterous warriors.

Still, he supposed that she was his commanding officer now... if he even still had one. The Pact had thrown his orderly view of command structure into disarray. Unsure how to proceed, Tiberius cleared his throat and offered the Warden a Tevinter army salute. "Warden Minne, ser. Tiberius Valerian at your service." He glanced up at the Qunari mage and grinned. "Recruit Katari and I are eager to begin this mission, just waiting on your orders ser."

"Wa…hey, Kat!" Minne beamed at the resident qunari. Lad had always stuck out a bit. To seem him making friends? With a 'vint? Exciting at the least of it. "Aye, we'll be headin' out soon. She smiled, jokingly.

"You think you're up for this, Kat?"

Katari couldn't help smiling at Minne. Ever since he arrived, she had always treated him kindly. "I certainly hope so."

He glanced at the templar. Katari had seen a few during his childhood, but never this close. Memories of his first encounter with the Wardens flashed back to him: the heroic Templar-Warden that had rescued him from himself.

Katari bows towards the templar, full of respect already. "I had no idea we had received a Templar as well. My name's Katari, pleased to meet you."

His arm outstretched towards the well-armored man, offering his hand, Katari remembers the duty expected of them today. "Eager to get out into the wilds then?

He had watched the new comers’ approach with caution, they were an odd pair to say the least. A Qunari and a man who looked as though he was in the Tevinter army…. strange. Maybe the soldier was being cautious and sizing up a potential enemy, maybe that's why they are coming over here to now, to size him up. The Qunari might be big but it was obvious he was still a boy, he had the look on an apprentice who was unsure of himself and his magic. Gwyn could practically smell the Fade all around him, it sent a certain wild energy into the air. This boy was dangerous; it made his Templar instincts begin to itch.

Unexpectedly, the Qunari bowed and reached his large hand out to him…. did he expect him to shake it? Didn’t the wardens warn this boy about what Templar's were, what they could do to him? No matter, the mission came first. Be. Nice. The words of his knight commander haunted him.

Gwyn just keep thinking he was glad he wore a helmet, so they couldn’t see his hesitant expression as he reached his hand out to the boy, shaking it gently so his gauntleted fist didn’t cut him. “Ser Gwyn of the Hossberg Circle, I don’t know why anyone would be eager to fight darkspawn, their horrible creatures” he said firmly, glancing at the soldier “Are you a warden boy?” he asked, unsure why the wardens would keep him around otherwise.

"Eager to have the waiting over and done with," Tiberius replied. "I've always hated waiting for battle. It sets my teeth on edge. Hopefully the same rules apply fighting darkspawn as... well, as any other enemy. I suppose now that I'm a Warden recruit, I'll find out soon enough." Maker, that blank face plate was irritating- it set off Tiberius' nerves when he couldn't see a person's eyes.

Tiberius' attention flickered again to Warden Minne. He wondered how the jovial, slight elf would fare as a commander on a battlefield. And yet, Katari and this templar deferred to her, showed her respect. What an enigma...

“If you plan on becoming a warden then I will offer you a bit of advice” Gwyn said, addressing the soldier “When you’re fighting Darkspawn keep your mouth closed and if you have an wounds maker sure they are covered, if any of their taint gets under your skin your done…...well, at least until you really join the wardens. Even then, can’t imagine getting tainted blood in your mouth would be a pleasant experience” he said evenly.

He had never spoken to someone from the Tevinter military before, why would he leave to join the wardens? Is he some kind of criminal or was he joining out of some sense of obligation or honour? Either way, if he broke the law in Tevinter he was good in Gwyn’s books or if he wanted to join to do the right thing that was even better. He had the look of a man who had seen battle, real battle, not the kind of that they sang of in taverns but the horror and truth of it. Gwyn let go of the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, maybe he was wrong, and they wouldn’t all die after all, they probably would but Gwyn could still dream.

"Speak for yourself." Minne said, distracted, picking herself up off the battlements. "I drink blighter blood by the flagon." She grabbed her unstrung bow off the wall where she had left it before meeting the recruits. It looked like everyone was ready to move out. "C'mon, we're moving out. Stay close and keep eyes to the left and right on the march. Don't want to get jumped." With nothing else, she made way down the steps, rounded up the few other recruits and called a "Move out! "

Barely able to contain his excitement, Katari eagerly followed Minne. This was what he’d been waiting for. Years of living among these Wardens had finally led up to this moment. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he turned back and beckoned to Gwyn and Tiberius. “Don’t fall too far behind!” He called out.

Somewhat nervous however, he approached Gwyn, pulling him aside. In a hushed tone, he whispered “As a Templar, you should know that I’m a mage. If anything, out there makes me a danger...I trust you.”

With that resolved, Katari followed Minne once more, slightly relieved that someone with the training to stop him was present.

Katari's excitement was infectious, though Tiberius followed more slowly. He was happy for the wait to be over, sure, but this also wasn't his first battle. No sense in rushing. Tiberius paused to grab his tower shield from a rack near the bottom of the stairs. His brow furrowed as he heard the Qunari mage's exchange with Ser Gwyn.

"I trust you?" he muttered incredulously. The mages here were so backwards compared to those at home. Tiberius' own brother had more faith in their skills than that. It made them intolerable, but the confidence was more comforting than self-doubt. Still, the lad was inexperienced- perhaps it was only natural.

He straightened and clapped Katari on the arm as he strode by to catch up with Minne. He tossed a sly, "Don't fall behind!" over his shoulder as they passed through the gates.

Gwyn watch the three go, making their way steadily to the courtyard. They were so eager, ready to face whatever was to come. The Qunari's words bounced around in his head, how could he trust so easily. He seemed to see himself as a threat as much if not more then everyone else. Was it caution, a lack of control or a ploy to manipulate him. Did it really matter, he would do what he needed to do in the end.

He gave one last look out over the landscape and began to follow them out into the Blighted lands.


	4. Chapter 4

Weisshaupt is not exactly the ass end of Thedas but Grey Warden sure know how to make their own fortress the most boring place in the world. At least the food here is not all bad, perhaps because Iskander and his men are guests of the Ambassadoria.

The courtyard is nearly as crowded as Hossberg’s bazaar. Though many are listening to an elven Warden’s announcement and a not some funny joke, some are looking at him. Iskander doesn’t blame them, these poor buggers likely haven’t had fresh fruits for months, and here he is, biting a ripe, juicy peach in front of them. If the Wardens are not amused, they better look away. His mouth is biting but the ears are listening; apparently someone saw a group of darkspawn and The Wardens want him and The Jackals there and help them exterminate those blighted filth. Perhaps the Warden don’t want to lose too many recruits before the Joining. Many of them put no effort covering up their excitement. One of them is a young Qunari mage. Good to know not all of them are not raving killing machines. Most women are quite easy on the eye. What a waste.

This better worth his time but Iskander doubts the Warden would pay him.

Iskander waited until the Warden concluded her business with other recruits then he caught her attention with a sharp finger snap which a bit louder than he intended. The entire courtyard went silent for a second before moving on to their jobs. Hell, it's about time.

“Thank you,” Iskander stood up from his bench. “Look, I know how it should goes, miss; kill the darkspawn, let the recruits do their things, and we can all go home. But would you mind tell me where exactly are those things and what manner of their activity is it? I mean no disrespect but last thing I want is to stumble upon an ambush just because your scouts get outsmarted.”

Just as she was leaving, she caught sight of the man from out of the corner of her eye. He didn't seem pressed to go. "I'll explain on the way. We're leaving. I'll say this now; our scouts won't be outsmarted. Grey Wardens feel the Blight like you feel the breath in your lungs. Downside is they'll feel us coming too." She quickly moved out the gate.

He was expecting another colorful comment, but it seems this elven Warden is capable of professional, straightforward conversation.

"Alrighty," Iskander shrugged. "To work then." As much as he felt he's unsatisfied with her answer, there is no point stalling the Warden here. A second later a man in red scaled armor of Crimson Jackals approached him.

"Young master," said his second in command, Ivor. "We are good to go as soon as you give the words. And I sent a bird to your lord father as you commanded."

Iskander chuckled "How nice of you." Ivor has a personality of a tranquil but he's one hell of a soldier. "Get the boys and meet me here. Hope you remember how to deal with the darkspawn. It's been a while since you had a dance with them."

"I'm Ander, young master," said Ivor "Our men were trained to slay such creature. If the worst even occurred, I'll see it myself that our men are release from the taint."

"Always an optimistic, Ivor."

"Thank you." I swear I'm talking to a brick wall.

"Whatever," Iskander saw Tevinter soldiers gathered at the gate and forming a formation. "Let's just do it quick and clean so we all can enjoy holding our hands back here. We have mages and Wardens so let them do the heavy lifting. Cover their flank and double check the shadows. Do not get in melee unless you have to. I don't want to have casualties on this kind of engagement."

"Would that be all, young master?"

"If you see an archdemon, run." Iskander said with a deadpan expression "We are not getting paid for that."


End file.
